The Unthinkable
by Batmarcus
Summary: Candace finally busts her brothers with unexpected results. One-shot Challenge week three I am hoping for the best. :D


**A/N: Alright challenge week three and this week I have two opponents instead of one I wish them both the best of luck I can't wait to read their story's myself anyway please enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Unthinkable <strong>

Phineas and Ferb stood frozen as Candace led there mother in and her eyes fell on the invention of the day.

They had made a gigantic waterslide at fifty feet from top to bottom and in all the fun they had not even noticed their mother arrive. Candace had dragged her into the backyard and for once when they arrived it was still there.

Now they all stood waiting for her reaction in finding that everything Candace had ever told her the boys had done was true. She starred at the waterslide for a few minutes and then turned to Candace and said:

"So this is what the danger was?" she asked an amused tone to her voice.

"Yes, they build crazy stuff like this all the time, now are you going to bust them?"

"No, Candace I'm not."

"B…..but…but mom do you not see this thing it's huge!" Candace yelled stumbling over her words in a panic.

"Yes Candace I do, but let me ask you this is anyone here hurt?" she said

"Well no, but…" Candace started but her mother cut her off.

"Did anyone get hurt while building this?" She asked

"Well, no but mom-"Candace tried again but she was again cut off

"Then as long as they clean up when there done I see no problems. Dinner will be ready in three hours boys!" she said going into the house Candace fallowing her stunned.

"Mom, why won't you bust them I mean you finally see it for once and your letting them off?" Candace said looking at her mother.

"To be honest Candace this is not the first time that I've seen these things." Linda said turning the oven on as she turned to face her daughter.

"What!" Candace said feeling that the surprises would never stop coming. "You mean you've seen all their contraptions and you still did not bust them or believe me?" she said feeling a little hurt by this.

"Well, to honest I have not seen them all, but I have seen a few of them like the roller coaster, the time machine, the anti-gravity fun launcher, but I used to see these kinds of things all the time from you when you were there age." Linda said smiling at her daughters shocked face.

"What, do you mean I never did any thing like that when I was there age." Candace said quietly making her mother laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Sweetie you built a castle complete with working drawbridge entirely out of candy." She said still laughing.

"Really I did, but I don't know anything about tools how could I do that?" Candace asked.

"It was not always that way you used to be a walking tool encyclopedia, then you got older and boys and other things started to take your attention."

"So, you let the boys do these things because they remind you of me when I was little?"

"Well partly and partly because I want to enjoy there imagination before other things start to become more important to them." She said and then she looked out the window to see Phineas talking to Isabella and Gretchen talking to Ferb.

"Although if those two get their way that won't be much longer." She said and they both chuckled. After a few minutes of silence Candace finally spoke.

"So, does this mean that I have to stop trying to bust my brothers all together?" she asked.

"Well not all together, but think about it before you come to me decide if there is any real danger okay." Linda said looking back at her.

"Okay mom I promise I will." She said getting up to go get her swimsuit if no one was going to get busted she wanted to try that waterslide before it was too late.

So it went for the rest of the summer Candace would see the boy's inventions and really consider it before she would go to their mom. Sometimes she did and sometimes she just enjoyed the invention while they were there she even helped build them a few times and found that she was more handy with tools then she had ever thought she would be and bonding more with her brothers.

Looking back at it years later as Phineas and Ferb began to date Isabella and Gretchen respectively and the inventions came less and less until one day they finally stopped all together, she found that she would always remember the day she had busted her brothers, but not for any of the reasons she had imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's another week another one-shot hope you all enjoyed it. Please Read and Review or don't your choice. :) btw I know it's short, but give me a break I had writers block.**


End file.
